1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cyclist gloves. More particularly, it relates to improved cyclist gloves especially suitable for long distance cycling.
2. Description of Related Art
During long-distance cycling, and especially in long-distance cycling competition, various problems are encountered. For instance, the body-weight pressure on the handlebars tends to produce cramps in the cyclist's hands. Repeated shocks from the road surface contribute to fatigue. Continuous pressure of the handlebar against the palm of the hand also leads to blistering, particularly in the crotch area between the thumb and index finger.
While cyclist gloves made of leather have been utilized in an attempt to ameliorate the foregoing problems, such gloves have not been altogether successful. Because of the continued movement of the cyclist's hands there is a tendency for the leather to stretch, particularly in the palm area. This eventually results in the creation of a crease or fold in the leather palm of the glove. The crease tends to rub and abrade the cyclist's palm, eventually resulting in blisters.